pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsue Sayuri
Suzuki Haruko (鈴木晴子 Suzuki Haruko) is the second Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13-year-old girl at Yusei Middle School. While she is a bit spoiled by others, she is a loyal and kind girl who always keeps a promise. She loves sweets, aspiring to be a patisserie. She is part of the baking club at school. Her''' Cure form is '''Cure Sugar (キュアシュガー Kyua Shugā) Her catchphrase is "Yummy!" (おいしい！ Oishī!). Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. Appearance In her civilian form, Suzuki has short dark yellow hair that curl at the end, with bangs held with two green hair clips. She has matching dark yellow eyes. Her casual outfit consist of a fluffy white long sleeve shirt, with a light orange shirt on top that shows a frilly design at the ends and green lace at the collar. She also wears a jean plaided skirt, black ankle socks, and yellow shoes. As Cure Sugar, Suzuki's hair becomes longer reaching to her back, changes to a light golden yellow, her hair fans out wide, with large curls at the tips. It is all held together with a white head band that is attached to two green clovers behind her ear, with short yellow ribbons. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow. She wears a two yellow circle earrings, a small dark yellow choker, puffy yellow and white wristbands, and yellow & orange knee-high boots with orbs tied around the ankle. She has a yellow, white and green coloured dress, with a X thread design, a short yellow cape that stops above the chest, and a golden heart pendent that is attached to the bow which connects the cape. Her back of her top is a bright yellow bow, her skirt has two layers one with a flowery design, and the bottom with a frilly layer underneath. On her right side hangs the Prism Commune. Personality Suzuki is a first year at Yusei Middle School. Though being a bit spoiled and shy, Suzuki has a very friendly heart. She is very loyal and trust worthy, to her childhood friend Aiko and often clings to her. She is super territorial and suspicious of people getting close to her friend, stated as a friend complex, like Ichiro seeing that he has such a good relationship with Aiko. She is also a big eater and loves playing in the sun. Something that she commonly doesn't do is lecture people, which now happens often with Ren, Ichiro, and Taro. She is a nice, kind, overprotective, and loyal girl who has amazing potential at making sweets and cakes, aspiring to be a patisserie. Suzuki is somewhat competitive with others. She is also a crybaby, who easily gets hurt. She is also in charge of the flower beds at school. History Becoming a Cure Relationships * Kaede Haruko 'and 'Tooka Haruko:' '''Suzuki's father and mother, who both own and work at Citrine Sweets. Kaede specializes in cakes and Tooka specializes in cookies and cupcakes. * 'Yukino Aiko: Is Suzuki's childhood friend. They have a very strong bond, leading to Suzuki being very overprotective. She adores and loves Aiko with all her might. She would describe Aiko as a lost snowflake at times, and always tries to cheer her up. She refers to Aiko as Ai-chan~. * '''Ichiro Kage: Suzuki's all time enemy not by the fact that he is the opposing enemy son, but that he has such a good relationship with Aiko. She is almost okay with Ichiro living with Aiko, becoming sort of jealous. They still becomes good friends. * Aoi Kawasaki:' '''A friend of Suzuki's that she met recently, and suggested that she became a Precure. Suzuki is pretty confident in making friends despite her shyness, but luckily meets Aoi who is very nice. They are very compatible and love to chat. * 'Ren Hamada: Is a daily costumer at Citrine Sweets. Ren often teases Suzuki but they have a good friendship bond.They enjoy working together for cake designs. Suzuki doest agree to Ren's pranks and lectures her. * '''Teddy: Teddy is a bear-like fairy mascot and Suzuki's transformation partner. Cure Sugar The sweet taste of happiness! Cure Sugar! 幸せの甘い味！シュガーを治す! Shiawase no amai aji! Shugā o naosu! Cure Sugar (キュアシュガー Kyua Shugā) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Suzuki Haruko. Cure Sugar has the power of the Sun. She is represented by clovers, and her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Transformation Sequence The Prism Commune opens, and Suzuki places the Cure Icon in the home button. Suzuki shouts "Pretty Cure Prism Set!" Then the small rode on top of the cell-phone device glows and she draws the shape of a clover with a sparkling light. And hops right in, she is seen floating out of a glowing yellow light, except for the head. She then hops on the ground, with each step her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her bangs, the golden yellow hair, headband and accessories start to appear. Her dress and cape appears and her Prism Commune attaches itself to it. She then hops on the ground, introducing herself as Cure Sugar, posing afterwards. Attacks Sunbeam Screen- is Cure sugar's main attack, with the incantation "Pretty Cure! Sunbeam Screen!" ("プリキュア！サンビーム画面! Purikyua! Sanbīmu gamen!"). It is the second attack capable to protect. When Cure Sugar activates her attack a large sun shaped screen is formed out of her pendent, to either protect herself or others. Etymology * Haruko (晴子): From Japanese 春 (haru) "spring" or 陽 (haru) "sun, sunlight" combined with 子 (ko) "child". * 'Suzuki '(スズキ Suzuki): Suzu (珠洲) meaning "bell", while ki (ギ) "tree". Trivia * Cure Sugar is the third yellow Pretty Cure to be represented by green four-leaf clovers. * She is the ninth Cure to have blonde hair overall. * She is the fourth yellow-themed Cure who can create shileds. * She is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. * She is the third Cure who helps run her family restaurant. * Cure Sugar follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates * She is the fourth Cure to have defence attacks. * She is the only Prism! Cure to not have any siblings. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Transformations Category:Browse Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures Category:Light Yellow Cures Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Females